Escaflowne 2 - The Untold Story
by Anime Angel3
Summary: Ummmm....Self Explanitory...........right?


Escaflowne 2 - The Untold Story  
  
Okay so obviously if you are readin' this you have seen/read Escaflowne, right? Okay! So.....n e wayz......This story takes place just after the end of the series. So a month after Hitomi leaves for the "Mystic Moon".  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Deep in the dark mysty woods bordering the Kingdom of Fanelia, a drak figure approaches another, then they join and continue walking together, another joins, and soon another, they reach a small clearing in the woods and asseble themsleves in a cirlce around what seems to be a large token. They each read there part of what must have been a sacred inscripture, because at that very moment, a pillar of red light lifted into the heavens above. A image of Escaflowe appeared inside the pillar and then twisted into nothing more than a mess of dark smoke, then the smoke formed the figure of a girl.   
"Attack!" A voice from the shadows called. Soldiers surrounded the figures. They just grasped each others hands and stood tall as they were slaughtered one by one, slowly the figure of a child grew more solid.  
The mysterious figures fell one by one, but they never let go of each others hands. The pillar to the child was impenitrable, every soldier that ran into it and tried to kill the child was instantly vaporized. Then the child emerged, the only standig figures last words were whispered into the childs ear, then he slumped over and the pillar vanished. The solders looked at the child. Then a voice rang so loud it probably rose to the heavens above.  
"You come, you kill them, then you expect to kill me! I am the only way any of you will live, I am a gift, and abuse me and you will never again see day...Mark my words...I will never tell one lie."   
The soldiers pressed on, the child rose her arms and head to the sky, it slowly droped it's head and opened it's eyes. It's eyes burned red, redder than the blood spilled on the cloaks of it's creaters. All of a sudden a great red light sweapt over the small battlefield, and all life was wipped out......  
  
Years later in the village of Fanelia, children ran the streets playing, and workers worked hard at their jobs. A King watched over his kingdom, and what a glorious kingdom it was!For tommorrow was his son's tenth birthday.  
"I want the biggest cake you've ever made, or seen layed out in front of him tommorow. And the prettiest girls, for he must soon be betrothed to a girl, which he will some day marry." Van said to his subjects from his chair by thw window.  
"By the way where is my son now, Dianna?" Van questioned slyly. "You don't know do you, oh well, he's a big boy!"  
  
"What a pretty view, huh Phil?" Cody said.  
"Yeah, I love the sea, I want to grow up to be just like my dad and be a sailor," Phil said,"Your royal highness!" Phill joked.  
"Set sail for a far off land!" Cody yalled.  
They began to play 'sailor' on the hill.  
"Cody? Cody! Lord Cody, do come out! Your father would like to see you! Cody! Come out Come out wherever you are!" Dianna called.  
"Dianna!" Cody called, he liked her more than the other subjects his father had hired, she was younger which made her fun too.  
"I didn't come to play boys! But I did come to get you, your father wants you, he's not mad, just so that you know." Dianna explained.  
"Oh, Okay, can I play with Phil later!?" Cody asked as he tried to make a lil' pouty face.  
"I don't know, but I do think that if your face gets any more pouty it'll freeze!" Dianna giggled. "Come along then!"  
"Bye Phil! I'll try to come over later!" Cody waved as he ran off with Dianna.  
"Bye Cody, See you Later!" Phil waved back.  
Dianna led Cody up to his room to get changed.  
"Your dirty, presentation is everything to your father, or no wait.." She stopped to think,"Never mind it is nothing to your father, sorry cody, that one still surprises even me!"  
"Me too! I guess that makes it easier for you, doesn't it though?" Cody asked happily.  
"Yep! Especially with you being so messy and all." Dianna teased.  
"Hey!" Cody laughed.  
They went up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway filled with paintings of the Mystic Moon.  
"Why does daddy like the Mystic Moon so much?" Cody asked.  
"Don't ask me, I'm not him!" Dianna replied sarcasticly.  
Cody ran ahead and opened a big door. Then he ran in calling repeatedly,"Daddy! Daddy!"  
"Slow down their! Did you eat a Hyp-O-Berry or what!" Van tesaed as he lifted Cody up and onto his lap. " So tommorrow is a big day for you, you are to be betrothed, and you're turning ten!"   
"I Don't want to be betrothed! That sucks!" Cody said. "But wait a second, dad, why do you like the Mystic Moon so much, tell me!"  
"AAAHHHHHHhhh......no reason, why do you ask, son?" Van questioned Cody.  
"Well it's just that you have so many paintings of the Mystic Moon, please tell me!" Cody begged.  
"Well if you're thinking that I met a girl from there you are wrong!" Van replied.  
"You did! Daddy met a Mystic Moon Girl! No a Mystic Girl! Daddy met a Mystic Girl! Daddy met a Mystic Girl!" Cody called as he paraded around the throne room.  
"Okay, Okay! So I did but that was a long time ago! So get over it!" Van teased.  
"Did you kiss her!?" Cody asked.  
"UUhhhh......no.......but we did hug!" Van exclaimed proudly.  
"You only hugged!? What a loser! Hahahahaha!!!!" Cody fell to the ground in a very fake-like hysterical mannor.  
"Okay then Mr. Big-Shot, have you even hugged a girl yet, other than Dianna or any of the subjects." Van slyly asked.  
"No, but I'm not even ten yet!" Cody stated.  
"Okay, then! Get off my back about it then untill you've gone any farther. Which you shouldn't do at your age." Van lectured.  
"By the way, Dianna is taking you shopping to get a new outfit from the tailors for tommorrow." Van said, "But before that I'm going to take you out, okay?"   
"Yeah! I get to go out with daddy! What fun! Fun, Fun, Fun!" Cody exclaimed as he pranced about.  
"Lets go then, Son." Van said as he waved for cody to follow him.  
Van and Cody walked up to the sacred spot where Van had last seen Hitomi, where Escaflowne lay asleep. They walked up the long stone steps. Cody wondered where they were going but he knew it had to be some place cool, cause his dad was a cool guy (that's what he thought). They reached the top of the steps,   
Cody looked over to his right and saw a huge Guymelef. Little white doves where perched apon it's heavy shoulders. Cody walked over to it and looked up, rain started to come down lightly. It fell from the sky like an angels tears from above.  
"Dad......" Cody began but stopped in awe.  
"Son, that was my Guymelef, Escaflowne." Van said as he looked up at the tall Guymelef.  
"You....The legends were true..........It was you.........the girl from the Mysic Moon and you.............Ziabach...........Whoa......" Cody was speachless, he had been told about such a story, with Escaflowne, and a girl from the Mystic Moon. But he had never imagined that his own dad was in the legend of Escaflowne.  
Cody and Van just looked up at the Guymelef. An old man in a dark brown cloak stumbled out of the woods.   
"I need to speak with you your Majesty, Van Fanel right?" The ld man was barely alive. Van walked over to him and Cody soon glanced over after pulling his eyes away from the mezmorizing Guymelef.  
"A child, a child, was.....was born of Gaea.....but on Earth.."The man tried to say what he needed to before he died,"Van fanel, Hit......Hitomi's daughter lives on, on Earth....she will come.......come to Gaea....Van be patient....don't forget." The old man fell to the ground dead.  
"Let's go Cody, I'll send somebody to pick him up." Van said as he helped Cody up onto his shoulders.   



End file.
